Shooters often use firearm rests or supports to steady a firearm during target practice and accuracy testing. Holding a firearm without a stable support may not provide the required repeatability to determine the accuracy of the firearm. Many shooters accordingly use a support in an attempt to reduce or eliminate human movement inherent from holding the firearm. For example, shooters may place the forestock of a rifle on a front support and the buttstock of the rifle on a rear support. Alternatively, shooters may hold the buttstock and use a support only for the forestock of the rifle.
In addition to supporting the firearm, shooters may also want to adjust the position of the firearm between shots. For example, sighting a firearm involves repeatedly firing the firearm at a specific location (i.e., bull's-eye) on a target. After identifying where the bullet hits the target, the shooter may adjust the firearm or sighting mechanism according to any deviation from the bull's-eye. One challenge associated with adjusting the firearm position, however, is the effect of a minor adjustment of the position of a firearm. Slightly changing the angle of the barrel of a firearm, for example, may greatly influence the trajectory of the bullet. Moreover, the greater the distance a target is from the firearm, the greater the effect of the adjustment of the firearm on the bullet's destination. As such, firearm supports with course adjustment mechanisms or unsteady supports may not provide the required adjustability for sighting or target practice, especially for targets that are located a considerable distance (e.g., 50-100 yards or more) from the firearm. Additionally, recoil between shots may require further adjustments between shots, thus making repeatability more difficult.
Existing adjustable firearm supports may be obtained from the following companies: Farley Manufacturing (http://farleymfg.com/); H&J Engineering (http://benchrestjoystick.com/); Shadetree Engineering & Accuracy (http://www.shadetreeea.com/), and Sebastian Lambang Supandi (http://www.sebcoax.com/). The rests available from these companies are generally configured to support only the forestock of a firearm. These rests also appear to include non-sliding “ears” or upright members configured to receive the forestock of the firearm. Moreover, these rests appear to be composed of individual components machined from solid materials. In addition, separate tools are required to adjust a sensitivity of the adjustability mechanisms of these rests.